


Shards

by BratzGems



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Cotton Candy Garnet, F/F, Flashbacks, Gem War, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Renegade Pearl, Shattering - Freeform, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratzGems/pseuds/BratzGems
Summary: After steven confessed that he shattered Jasper, the gems discuss how their first time was and how they handled their feelings around that time and Steven never expected some answers. Will it change the way he looks at them?
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Shards

It was another boring ass Saturday in the Crystal Temple and Steven decided to visit the gems today since he missed them.

”I’m back guys!” He yelled enthusiastically as he bursts inside with some grocery bags in his hands just to find the temple empty. “Oh well, might surprise them.” He said and shrugged as he put the groceries away quickly before heading towards his room..well his mother’s room to be honest.   
  
He opened the way to Garnets room to surprise her first but when he arrived in the Burning Room, nobody was there. Since every corrupted gem got healed, the shattered ones kept floating in bubbles, searching for hope to be whole again.

Steven grimaced at the sight and thought of the time he shattered Jasper but before he could think any further he heard a soft splash in the lava pool and saw Bismuth reaching the surface, practically glowing from the heat.   
“Oh hey Steven! When did you come back?” She asked as she wrung the lava from her hair like it was water. “Oh i just came here and thought about surprising you all.” He said as he kept his distance from a faintly glowing Bismuth as some lava was dripping from her onto the ground. 

“Wait you haven’t seen Pearl around?” Bismuth asked but there was a hint of worry in her voice. “No?... maybe she’s in her room?” Steven suggested.

  
“No she isn’t there.” Garnet said from the lava

“Garnet!” Steven said as he looked at her climbing out of the small pool, while visibly cooling down within a few minutes. “That isn’t fair! I have to wait to cool off while you can show off your Sapphire.” Bismuth said jokingly and Garnet playfully pushed her.   
  


Steven felt like he was watching Ruby and Sapphire again but with less, MUCH less romantically affection. Nobody reaches their point like they do. “Sooooo..” he began just to get their attention, which he did.

”i wanted to spend some time with all of us and talk about some things, since the therapist suggested about asking you guys if you’ve ever been in situations like me.” He said and suddenly the air got serious. Garnet and Bismuth phased their clothes back from swim clothes to their usual fit, as Garnet opened the door to find that Pearl and Amethyst came back from stars know where.

”Steven!” They both happily exclaimed as they ran towards him before engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. “What were you two doing in there?” Amethyst teasingly asked Bismuth and Garnet after she let go of Steven. “Trying to see where the pool leads to.” Garnet answered casually. “Hey, have some respect to us fire goddesses because i can bet that the diamonds can’t even stand some sizzling fresh magma.” Bismuth said jokingly as they all laughed and sat down on the couch and Amethyst on the floor in front of the couch. “But G isn’t exactly fire proof because of Sapphire.” Amethyst said. “Don’t expose me now.” Garnet said playfully while slightly blushing.   
  


“Alright guys i’m sorry to break the mood like this but i had this question for a long ass time.” Steven said as he forgot about cussing. “*gasp* Language!!” Pearl said with a raging blush. Amethyst cackled loudly and nudged Steven.

“Sorry, i forgot. But did you guys ever shatter someone?” Steven asked softly but it didn’t go unheard by everyone.

”Steeeeeveeeen!” Was heard from outside and they saw Lapis arriving with a happy Peridot. He opened the door for them and they saw the serious and nervous looks on the gems faces. “Did something happen?” Lapis asked them.

”No there was just a very serious question thats all.” Pearl said as she cleared her throat and sat up straight. “And i’ll be the first to answer it.”


End file.
